


Be a Little rough

by DarbyAllinTrash



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Reader loved Brandon with all her heart, but she wouldn’t mine if he was a little rough.
Relationships: Brandon Cutler/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Be a Little rough

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr

Everything with Brandon was amazing. He was sweet, and a huge nerd, witch is what drew me to him originally. We had similar taste in music and game's, and he was a true gentleman. Witch made me feel guilty about what I wanted. 

Sex had never been anything but great with him. He was the first guy to actually care if I got off or not, but there was something missing. I wanted him to be rough, to take control, but I didn't want to mess anything up. Everything was perfect, and what if he looked at me like I was crazy and left me right then and there? 

"Y/n? You still there?" I blinked a few times as Brit took me out of my head and back to the real world. 

"Ya Sorry, what are we talking about?" I asked looking back to her. We were both backstage getting ready for our tag match. We had been tag partners for a bit on the independence stream, and had gotten back together when we signed to AEW. 

"I was asking how things were going with Brandon." She said stretching a bit. 

"Oh it's going great. He's definitely the best guy I've been with, especially after Kenny." I said thinking about my break up with Kenny about two years ago. It had broken me, and had been really hard to get over. 

"As happy as I am that your over him, you know what I mean, how's the sex?" She clarified wiggling her eyebrows at me. Most would be uncomfortable about talking about that kinda of stuff in public, but with Brit I was used to it. 

"Same as it was last time. He's super sweet, and great in bed.." 

"But....." 

"But, I wish he would take control sometimes, be a little rough you know?" I tried explaining. 

"I really think you should talk to him about that. I mean, maybe he'd be down for it." She offered but I just shook my head. 

"Maybe one day. Now come on, we've got to go beat the shit out of the Nightmare sisters." I said wrapping my arm around Brit as we made our way to the ring. 

————————————————————

Me and Brit stood with our arms held above us, smiles on our faces. I motioned first a mic so I could speak. But as I waited I noticed that Brandon wasn't standing where he normally did for tappings. I quickly pushed that away as I had a mic pushed into my hands. 

"Another Wednesday goes by, and another week of beating the shit out of anyone who gets in our way!" I said a big smile on our face. "But, I think something's missing, do t you Brit?" 

"Oh absolutely! I mean, we are the greatest tag team. And I think we deserve something for that." She explained. "We deserve tag team championships." The limited crowd around us started getting really excited at that. 

"And until we get that, we will be protesting. If Tony Kahn wants any of his women to survive, he will give us what we want." I said boldly. We rolled out of the ring and grabbed Red Velvet by here hair and yanked her into the ring and we started beating on her. The crowd around us was booing, but we didnt stop until a few refs pulled us off. 

As we walked backstage we had our hands running across our waist to show we would be champions. "Good job out there." Cody said nodding to us we got backstage. 

"Thanks" we called out as we continued walking. "You gonna stick around for the rest of the show?" Brit asked as we got to the locker room. 

"Depends on if Brandon needs to stay. Even then I might leave to take a nice bath. The hotel bathroom is pretty nice." I pointed out as I slid on some sweatpants and one of Brandon's sweatshirts. 

"Your not changing?" She asked making a face as she grabbed some cloths. 

"Did you not jus here me? I'm going to leave and take a bath, no point in changing." I said picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "I'll see you latter." I called out as I heard one of the showers start. 

I wandered around backstage looking for Brandon but couldn't find him. He wasn't answering his phone and I was getting slightly worried. Where could he have gone? Just as I was about to go ask Matt and Nick my phone let out a small ping for a message. All it said was 'Meet me back at the hotel' 

I frowned looking at the message. Another one fallowed quickly. 'You can take the car. Don't ask questions.' This confused me more. How was he going to get back? Why was he having me leave? I started to type out a message when another one popped up. 'I said no questions'

"Fuck it." I mumbled as I made my way to the car. I threw my stuff in the back and climbed in. As I drove I listened to the music, humming a bit. I was tired and ready to take a bath and get to bed. The more o thought about it the more I figured Brandon had to do a bit or something for the show. 

When I finally got to the hotel I forced myself to hurry to our room. I could barely keep my eyes open as I pushed the door open. I saw Brandon's shoes by the door, as I slipped mine off. He must have gotten done earlier then expected. 

"Hey babe." I called out setting my bag down. I didn't get a response but walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower real quick." Just as I reached for the door I felt hands land on my waist making me jump in surprise. "Brandon, what are-" 

I was cut off as he spun me around and our lips met. It wasn't the slow sweet one I was expecting but hard and rough. His tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth making me moan. My hands went up to grip his shoulders, witch let me know he didn't have his shirt on. Finally he pulled back a bit, both of us breathing heavily. 

"What was that?" I asked my hands running over his shoulders. Without answering he pulled me into another kiss. His hands slid down to the back of my thighs and squeezed lightly. He pulled back just a bit. 

"Up." He mumbled before moving to kiss my neck. I jumped lightly letting my legs wrap around his waist. One of his hands moved down to my butt, and the other moved up to the small of my back. My head fell back a bit allowing him more access to my neck, causing me to moan loudly. 

"Fuck Brandon..." I mumbled as he walked towards the bed in the room. As he continued the assault on my neck he sat on the bed and I was now sitting on his lap. He pulled away and pushed me so I was standing in front of him. 

"Strip." He said, his voice was rough like when he first got up in the morning. I was breathing heavily as my hands slid down and pulled the sweatshirt off, then the sweatpants. I looked up at him to see his eyes looking me up and down. Even though I wore this on live television every week I felt slightly nervous standing in front of him. "Keep going." 

I brought my hands up to my back to unhook the back of my top, letting it fall onto the ground, leaving my breast bare in the cold air. I bent down a bit to push my bottoms down and step out of them, leaving me completely bare. I bit my lip lightly as Brandon watches me. He makes a come here motion with his finger so I walked up to him. He stood up to great me his hands going straight to my hips. 

"You always look so great in the ring, do you know how hard it is to sit on the side and watch you every week?" He questioned his hands rubbing little circles on my hips. I wasn't 100% sure what he had planned, but I could tell by the look in his eyes he was giving me an out right now. I could tell him to stop and he would. I reached up and pulled his head down kissing him again. It was a mix almost of the slow sweet kiss he normally did, and the fast rough one from a few minutes ago. 

As we kissed he spun us around and pushed me back on to the bed, his body landing almost on top of mine. When he pulled away I reached down and pulled lightly at his shorts. "I don't think it's fair that I'm naked, and you still have your pants on." I panted still trying to catch my breath from that kiss. He chuckled and stood up, taking both his pants and boxers off. My eyes fell to his dick, it was hard and caused my mouth to water. I moved a bit, intending on going to my knees, but Brandon's Body was blowing me, and my hands were pined to the bed above me. 

"Maybe another time. I just want to fuck you." He said bluntly. He bent his head down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I threw my head back moaning as his teeth raked over the sensitive bud. He moved between the two of them, giving each one equal time. I was so occupied by the felling I didn't notice Brandon shifting until his shaft was pushing into me. 

"F-fuck Brandon!" I moaned, my hands fisting the sheets as my back arched of the bed. He gave me a moment to get used to him before he started to move fast and hard making me cry out. He was letting out small grunts of his own has he thrust into me. Has he hit a sweeten point I get a spark go through my body. 

"D-Daddy!" Both of us froze when I said that, my eyes going wide. Fuck, why would I have said that! Instead of getting angry or something Brandon started to trust headed. 

"Fuck y/n, say that again." He mumbled biting my neck lightly. 

"Daddy!" I moaned as he continued to thrust, his arms going down to push my legs up to his shoulders, the new angle giving me even more pleasure. "Fu-fuck daddy I need to cum." I painted, my eyes screwed shut. 

"Fuck me to. Cum on my Dick y/n. Cum for daddy." That was all it took for me to come undone, practically screaming out as I came hard. He thrust a few more times before he pulled out and came on my stomach. He collapsed into the bed pulling me to him kissing my head. 

"Fuck Brandon, where did that come from?" I asked looking up at him. He blushed a bit before explaining. 

"I went to find you to tell you good luck before your match, and I heard you and Brit talking. You said you wanted me to be more rough." Now it was my turn to blush, a bit embarrassed that he caught me talking to Brit about that. 

"Well, it was amazing." I said kissing his cheek. "All though now I definitely need a shower." I joked making him laugh. 

"Is there room for two in there?" He asked winking at me causing me to laugh. 

"I'm sure there is." I said sitting up and swinging my legs over the bed to stand up. I started to walk towards the bathroom and when I looked over my shoulder I saw Brandon still laying on the bed. "You coming daddy?" I asked, making him sit up immediately. 

"Coming!" 


End file.
